thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp is a 1955 American animated musical romance film produced by Walt Disney and released by Buena Vista Distribution. The 15th Disney animated feature film, it was the first animated feature filmed in the CinemaScope widescreen film process.3 Based on the Cosmopolitan magazine story of "Happy Dan, The Cynical Dog" by Ward Greene, Lady and the Tramp tells the story of a female American Cocker Spaniel named Lady who lives with a refined, upper-middle-class family and a male stray mutt called the Tramp. When the two dogs meet, they embark on many romantic adventures and fall in love. Lady and the Tramp was released to theaters on June 22, 1955 to box office success. It initially received mixed to negative reviews by film critics, but critical reception for the film has been generally positive in modern times, and the film is now seen as one of the best animated films from Disney. Directed by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, and Hamilton Luske, the film features the voices of Barbara Luddy, Larry Roberts, Bill Thompson, Bill Baucom, Verna Felton, and Peggy Lee. A direct-to-video sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, was released on February 27, 2001. A live-action adaptation premiered on November 12, 2019 on Disney's streaming service Disney+. On October 6, 1987, Lady and the Tramp was released onto VHS and laserdisc for the first time, as part of Disney's Black Diamond line. Walt Disney Home Video released Lady and the Tramp on VHS and Laserdisc on September 15, 1998. On Christmas morning, Jim Dear and Darling, who have a little cocker spaniel named Lady, who they think is cute. As Lady goes to bed, Jim is left in charge of watching over Lady, who leaves, where Jim tries to stop her, but can't succeed, but ends up trying to hold her back, until Lady decides. As morning comes, Lady, who is now an adult, as she goes to get the paper, but frightens the rat away, then gets the newspaper as Jim and Darling decide to give Lady a license. The next day, as Darling goes to a store to get a box, she gives Lady a new collar to wear. Then Lady goes off and meets Jock and Trusty. After meeting Jock and Trusty, Lady sets off for home. Meanwhile, at a railroad yard, a grey mutt named Tramp goes to get something to eat at Tony and Joe's, but frees his friends, then escapes to meet Lady, Jock and Trusty, who are speaking about Darling having a baby, which is only coming, as long as weeks, days and months pass. The next morning, Lady goes upstairs to see a baby, which she thinks is cute. As Jim and Darling go on a trip, Aunt Sarah takes charge of the baby, while Lady encounters with Si and Am, who trick her into wrecking everything as she manages to save the fish from getting eaten. Mad, Aunt Sarah takes Lady to the shop to get a muzzle for Lady. Terrified, Lady leaves and gets chased by some stray dogs, but reunites with Tramp, who comes in to join her. They go to a zoo to meet Mr. Busy, who frees Lady at last. As Tramp and Lady head into the village of Tony and Joe's place to get some orders, a beautiful song plays as they eat. The next morning, as Lady falls in love wtih Tramp, they declare to go back home and have some fun on the farm, only to have Lady taken to the pound, as they are locked up, but are let out, then reunites with her friends before they battle and defeat the rat, who tries to attack the baby, but never succeeds and is defeated, leaving Tramp to be captured, while Jock and Trusty succeed in rescuing him, only for Trusty to be injured. On Christmas Day, as Lady and Tramp reunite at last, Jock and Trusty arrive, with Trusty being aided. Category:Films